huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Karina
Karina is a contestant from Survivor: Guatemala, Survivor: South Pacific and Survivor: One World. Survivor: Guatemala Karina began Survivor: Guatemala on the blue Yaxhá tribe. Xavier and Jay were put in the minority early on, with Xavier being voted out when the tribe lost the first immunity challenge. The alliance then split up with Karina voting with Tim for Jay but Tim was voted out. At the tribe switch, Karina remained on Yaxhá along with original members Harry and Kurtis. With a three-three tie in the alliance, Harry flipped to the original Nakúm alliance and voted out Kurtis. The tribe then went on an immunity streak, saving Karina from eliminations. At the merge, the original Nakúm alliance, although having a large majority, flipped on each other. This led to the eliminations of Aaron, Eileen and Danny. Now in the majority, the alliance of Jade, Harry Amelia and Nick voted out Jasmin and Harry. As the only member of Nakúm not in the trio, Harriet became the next person voted out. At the Final Four tribal, Jade and Karina voted for Nick whereas Nick and Harry Amelia voted for Jade. After a tie-breaking revote, the votes remained deadlocked and the pair had to go through a fire-making challenge. Jade lost and became the next member of the jury, putting Karina in the minority. When Nick won the final individual immunity challenge, he chose to take Karina over his trusted ally Harry Amelia to the Final Tribal Council. At the Final Two, Karina was criticised by the jury for failing to play a strategic game and acting as a goat. In the end, she was given the title of Runner-Up, earning one of seven jury votes from Jasmin. Voting History Survivor: South Pacific In her second season, Karina returned for Survivor: South Pacific on the blue Upolu tribe. After a shocking medical evacuation sent a Savaii member home, the Upolu tribe lost the first two immunity challenges. They voted out female threats, Lana and Danielle. After having challenge wins, Upolu lost more and had to go to tribal council. On Day 13, Karina was voted out for being lazy and was sent to Redemption Island. At her first Redemption Island duel, Karina competed against Lana and Dave, where only the first two to finish would continue in the game. Dave and Lana finished first, officially eliminating Karina from the game. For finishing quickly enough, Dave and Lana stayed on Redemption Island and Karina was eliminated. Voting History Survivor: One World Karina then competed in Survivor: One World with her partner, Benjamin. She was originally placed on the blue Salani tribe along with the returning players. Early on in the game, she formed a tight alliance with Summer and Aida. The tribe was extremely strong, winning the first two immunity challenges. On Day 8, Salani went to their first tribal council. The trio voted for Mickey. However, the majority of the tribe thought Karina was less useful on the tribe and she was voted out. Voting History Trivia *Karina has always been on a blue tribe at the beginning of the game. **The only tribe that she was on that was not blue was the merged red Xhakúm tribe during Guatemala. *Karina was the only returning player during One World to be voted out pre-merge. **Summer was the only other returning player that did not make the merge, but she quit and was not voted out. *She is the highest ranking member of the Yaxhá tribe. Category:Survivor: Guatemala Castaways Category:Survivor: South Pacific Castaways Category:Survivor: One World Castaways